


Behave

by nocturnalmesmerism



Series: Ineffable Wives [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aspec Aziraphale, Bottom Crowley - Freeform, Edging, F/F, Fem!Crowley, Femslash, Gentle Dom Aziraphale, Ineffable Wives, Light Bondage, Light D/s, Praise Kink, Smut and Fluff, Sub Crowley, Top Aziraphale, Vaginal Fingering, fem!aziraphale, gender swap, traffic light safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalmesmerism/pseuds/nocturnalmesmerism
Summary: Despite herself, Aziraphale smiled down at her, completely besotted, and lay a hand on her cheek. She couldn’t help but let her gaze flit over Crowley’s features. Her high cheekbones. Her forked tongue when it darted out to wet her soft pink lips. Her yellow eyes, fixed on her. Aziraphale stroked her cheek with undisguised affection, watching it grow pink under her loving gaze.“You know, I really shouldn't let you distract me so. At the very least, I shouldn’t be rewarding you for it.”The warmth in her voice belied her admonishing words.“Ooh, are you going to punish me, angel?” she teased.





	Behave

Despite her ardent love of reading, Aziraphale was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on her book. She had been excited about this new acquisition. It had been a rather fascinating tome about- about-

“Annngellll!”

She sighed and set down her book, not bothering to bookmark it, as she had not _ actually _ retained a single word of it. She looked over at Crowley, eyebrows raised in exasperation and sighed.

“Yes, my dear?”

Crowley scowled, “When are you going to be done reading? I’m _ bored_.”

“Well, at the risk of rewarding your bad behavior, I suppose I could be done now. You can be _ quite _ the distraction, and I don’t believe I was able to actually _ begin _ reading my book in the first place.”

At this, Crowley, who had been sprawled haphazardly across the couch sulking, visibly brightened. She flopped dramatically over, landing with her head in Aziraphale’s lap, grinning up at her mischievously. Aziraphale huffed out a laugh. Rolling her eyes, trying (and failing) not to appear too fond.

“Hi, Angel.”

“Hello, my dear girl.”

Despite herself, Aziraphale smiled down at her, completely besotted, and lay a hand on her cheek. She couldn’t help but let her gaze flit over Crowley’s features. Her high cheekbones. Her forked tongue when it darted out to wet her soft pink lips. Her yellow eyes, fixed on her. Aziraphale stroked her cheek with undisguised affection, watching it grow pink under her loving gaze.

“You know, I really shouldn't let you distract me so. At the very least, I shouldn’t be rewarding you for it.” The warmth in her voice belied her admonishing words.

“Ooh, are you going to _ punish _ me, angel?” Crowley teased.

Aziraphale lifted an eyebrow and gave Crowley a considering look.“Perhaps I should.”

The teasing look fell off Crowley’s face and her pupils grew wide.“Oh, you’d like that wouldn’t you, my love? 

Crowley flushed and looked away. Aziraphale stroked her hair and watched her face intently for any sign of true discomfort.

“You’d be more than willing to submit for me, wouldn’t you? Just take all I give you like a good girl, hmm?”

Crowley shuddered, and when she opened her eyes again they were half-lidded, and yellow, save for her pupils, which had become wide black discs broadcasting her arousal. 

“Do you remember your colors, my dear?” 

“Green, Yellow, Red.”

“Very good.”

Crowley let out a sigh, letting the tension drain out of her. Aziraphale took hold of her chin, gentle but firm. “Look at me, darling.”

Crowley did as she was told, and when she did Aziraphale could tell that she was already beginning to slip into that calm, submissive headspace. 

“Will you behave for me, my dear?” 

Crowley nodded, eager to obey.

“I’m going to touch you, my darling, and I don’t want you to come until I tell you.”

“Yes, angel.” Crowley’s voice was low and already a bit wrecked. She usually preferred to stay non-verbal when they played this game, but she was desperate for Aziraphale to know that she would do well for her.

Aziraphale, knowing all of this, was terribly endeared to her. “Oh, good girl.”

Aziraphale started out simply running her hands over her exposed neck and down over the flat of her sternum and then her chest. Enough to appreciate her form but not to properly stimulate. She moved one hand down over her belly, then further to push up her shirt a bit, exposing her sides and stomach. She took her time feeling out each prominent rib with her fingers, then stroking up and down her flank.

By this point Crowley was trying her best not to squirm, wanting to push up into the touches, but wanting to be good for Aziraphale even more. Aziraphale pushed her shirt up further, exposing her bra clad breasts, gently palming at them through the fabric.

“You really are so lovely, my dear. So many hard edges, but you’re so soft for me, aren’t you? Melting under my hands so sweetly. You must have been so starved for touch, my poor dear.”

Crowley whined quietly and turned her head to nuzzle against Aziraphale’s soft, warm stomach. She tensed and relaxed her thighs in turns, trying to relieve the urge to touch. Aziraphale noticed, because of course she did, and put a hand on her thigh, which in other circumstances might’ve been a calming gesture, but in these circumstances Crowley keened and struggled to keep still. She rubbed her palm in calming, maddening circles over the coarse material of her jeans and cooed at her.

“Oh, my love. You’re already so wound up, aren’t you? I love that about you, always so sensitive; so responsive to my touch. Such a sight to behold.”

And a sight she was. Laying in Aziraphale’s lap with her head thrown back, panting for breath. Her shirt bunched up under her arms with her pale belly and breasts exposed. Face flushed and hands fisted in the material of the couch.

Aziraphale continued caressing every inch of her upper body; running her hands over her biceps, down to trace her thumbs over the thin skin at her wrists. She took her white-knuckled fists in her hands and gently pulled them away from where they clutched at the couch. She brushed her lips against the back of one, and then the other. Crowley let out a whimper as she turned her hands over to sweetly kiss each palm. She placed them on either side of Crowley’s head, snapping her fingers and willing padded manacles to be built into the armrest, and locked around her wrists. Crowley looked up at her in hazy awe and reverence.

“That could hardly have been comfortable, my dear. I want you to be safe to struggle as much as you need.”

Crowley’s breath hitched and she felt a tear run down her cheek. Aziraphale’s face quickly turned from a gentle sort of dominance to concern.

“Oh my dear, I’m so sorry, are you alright? Are they too much? What is your color, dearest?” 

Crowley shook her head furiously, gasped out “Green,” Aziraphale wiped her tears away and touched her face softly. She could sense something in Crowley’s aura, very specific, but unnamed.

“What is it, sweetheart? Is it because I’m taking care of you? It’s okay, my darling, I’m right here.”

Crowley nodded again. No words would come, but Aziraphale knew. She could feel the intense waves of devotion and love pouring out from Crowley.

“Oh, my darling girl. My love. I will _ always _ take care of you. You deserve to be treated well.”

When the tears had stopped, Crowley nudged insistently at Aziraphale’s belly with her nose. She laughed, “Are you trying to tell me that you wish to continue, my love?” 

Crowley nodded, face still pressed into Aziraphale’s warm stomach. Aziraphale started up again slowly, rubbing circles with her palms into her sides. She stroked a hand over Crowley’s abdomen, lower each time, until she touched the dark denim of Crowley’s jeans. She moved to cup at her mound through them, and just let Crowley roll her hips up a few times. She pushed the heel of her hand to put pressure against her clit, and Crowley let out a broken moan.

“Such pretty sounds for me.”

Aziraphale popped the button on Crowley’s trousers and undid the zipper. She pushed both jeans and underwear down her thighs just enough to get the access she wanted, and left them there.

“You know,” she said conversationally, “I rather enjoy looking at you like this. You look so beautifully _ debauched_. Clothes simply pushed out of the way, so I can have you as I like without waiting. And not to mention how you blush so prettily for me.”

She ran a finger lightly over her labia before giving in to temptation and spreading her open to stroke at her lips. She was already quite wet, and Aziraphale could see her thighs trembling with the effort not to buck into her touch. She moved the wetness around a bit, spreading it evenly over her entrance and clit to keep things slick and smooth.

“Look at how wet you are for me. Such a sweet thing you are.”

Crowley squirmed and let out a whine. 

“I know, darling,” Aziraphale cooed, “I know you want it, but you’re being taught a lesson, remember? I’m teaching you to be patient for me, my lovely pet.”

Aziraphale trapped her clit between two fingers, not quite touching her there, but such that when she pushed up her hips she’d get the barest hint of feeling against it. After a few desperate thrusts, Crowley realized this and let out a frustrated moan. Aziraphale moved her fingers back down, teasing at her entrance, stroking just right to get her worked up.

Aziraphale watched Crowley, enthralled with how beautiful she was, desperately aroused, but restraining herself because she wanted to please her. She moved her hand to allow her to grind her clit against her palm, letting her work herself up to the edge. When her movements because arrhythmic and frantic, she pulled her hand away, placing it on her hips to hold her down.

Crowley sobbed at the loss of contact. She had been so close, but then remembered her promise to Aziraphale, that she wouldn’t come until she was told. She allowed herself a few more whimpers before reigning herself in, determined to be good.

“Good girl, so very good. You look beautiful when you chase your pleasure like this. It’s like watching you please yourself, which is lovely in its own way, but like this _ I _ get to feel you. _ I _ get to decide when you come.”

Crowley nodded dazedly, still easing off the edge. Aziraphale gripped her hair, not enough to hurt, but enough to pull back her head and startle a moan out of her and cause her thighs to twitch. Aziraphale lay her free hand on Crowley’s bare thigh, just playing her fingertips teasingly at the sensitive skin. 

After a long moment she took pity, moving her hand back to push apart the folds of her. Crowley sighed and relaxed slightly at the return of real stimulation. Aziraphale pushed the tip of a finger suggestively around her entrance, before slipping it in easily with the help of her slickness. Crowley’s brow furrowed, she usually preferred to start off with two fingers, loving the slight stretch and the lovely full feeling of it. Aziraphale, who was well aware of this, continued to ever so slowly finger her with a single digit, barely rubbing against her inner walls, and only occasionally curling up against her g-spot to keep her on edge. She kept it up, intermittently tugging lightly on her handful of Crowley’s hair to pull out pretty hisses and whimpers from her lovely mouth.

She could see the signs that Crowley was getting to a point of true frustration, moving her hips in desperate, futile, little circles. Trembling and letting out whines with every breath. Aziraphale let go of Crowley’s hair, moving to tenderly smooth it away from her forehead.

“You’ve done so well for me, my darling. Are you ready to come?”

Crowley nodded ardently, and Aziraphale gave her a second digit. Crowley moaned in relief, the fingers were finally positioned such that she could push against them, grinding her clit against Aziraphale’s soft palm. 

“That’s it, my dear, you’re close aren’t you?”

Crowley just wailed softly, moving faster. Aziraphale moved her digits just right inside Crowley to hit that perfect spot with every frantic roll of her hips. 

“Yes, my wonderful love, yes. Do it. Come for me, sweetheart.”

Crowley cried out and came hard, clenching around Aziraphale’s fingers as she helped her ride out the aftershocks. Crowley went limp in her arms, completely relaxed and free of tension. Aziraphale withdrew from within her, and with a thought the manacles binding her hands were gone. Aziraphale pulled her up to sit in her lap, head tucked against her shoulder, breathing harshly and leaning heavily back against her. 

The angel leaned back to better support Crowley, gathering her close and kissing her face, nose cheeks. 

“Oh, you wonderful thing, you were incredible. You took so much for me and behaved so well. Oh, I simply adore you.”

Crowley nestled closer and gave a happy little wiggle at her words. Aziraphale snapped and Crowley was in her favorite worn-cotton pajamas.

“I love you, Crowley

“I love you, angel.” Crowley managed to get out before relaxing back into her pleasurable haze.

“Rest, my darling girl.”


End file.
